The cross-sections of endoscopes are kept as small as possible because of the constraints of their uses. Very narrow structures often carry several tubular channels which must be cleaned and sterilized after each use. Their valves are manufactured to very close tolerances and are themselves made as small as possible. As a consequence, the cleaning of these expensive instruments is a painstaking procedure.
Conventional brushes for cleaning endoscopes have inherent shortcomings which make their use and the cleaning task unduly troublesome. Many brushes have a tendency to fold back upon themselves rather than to turn into a side channel or a port to clean it. Others expose the instrument to the risk of scratching by the metal core of their bristle brush.
It is an object of this invention to provide a cleaning brush with sufficient columnar strength that it can be pushed into a long channel but is still flexible enough at one of its ends to make the necessary turns, and with guidance means which assures that the turn will be made.
It is another object of this invention to provide at the other end of the cleaning brush a metal-cored bristle brush and a depth-limiting stop, which will prevent the metal core form reaching and scarring inside surfaces of the endoscope.